dai_jernez_oficialfandomcom-20200214-history
There and Back Again
Season 7 Ep 10 "There and Back Again" Starts off with DJN declaring a state of emergency and setting the systems to 'DEFCON 1' to alert members of the DJN worldwide that an attack may be imminent. Jer'rell now as the only head of the organization makes a rash decision for everyone to leave the base in search of Manny. Able bodies agree and begin the search. Garry begins to question Jer'rell and asks him why he would leave the base open during a possible attack. Jer'rell assures Garry that he can't lead without Manny and it will be fine. Before Garry can question any further, Jer'rell mutters something and Garry joins the search. Scott, Garry, and Marco are seen searching for Manny. They decide to start at Manny's house. They interview Jess, but she states the last she heard Manny was hanging out with Garry in the living room. After Garry left, Manny went missing. Garry doesn't remember that happening. Scott becomes suspicious and suggests to continue the search. Due to Scott's suggestion, they decide to head to his place and regroup. While at the house, Scott knocks out Garry with a drug. A dream sequence from Garry's perspective is shown on screen. Garry is having issues dealing with his sanity as he hears a familiar voice in the background. Garry is seen waking up again and again to strange interactions with his family and friends. The next scene is Garry tied up while Marco begins to interrogate him. Garry remembers nothing of spending time with Manny, in fact, he comes to the realization that he has been blacking out a lot lately and many memories are lost. Marco pulls out Garry's phone and asks for the pass-code which he gives due to the drug Scott gave him. After some time investigating, Marco finds a string of e-mails on Garry's phone sent to himself. The e-mails contain the same video of Garry ranting about a conspiracy that links to another page. Only the newest e-mail has a link that works. The link opens to another video of Garry but this time with the answers they have been looking for. Garry explains a plot set up by Jer'rell to take over the DJN. This includes the brainwashing of Garry to carry out the heaving lifting while he works on his project 'Annihilation.' Marco comes to the conclusion that Garry uncovered Jer'rell's plot and sent the video to himself to try to escape the conditioning, but it seems like every time Garry broke free, Jer'rell found out and reapplied the programming to keep his plan moving forward. Scott and Marco begin to come up with a strategy to defeat Jer'rell then an alarm sounds signalling an attack on the DJN. The end of the episode shows Older Better Manny after years of effort finally returning to his own universe. He makes his way towards New Dai Jernia with a flag waving signalling hope. Older Better Manny looks confused as portals begin appearing all around the area. He then looks in horror as a giant massive black hole opens up and dirt and sand start being sucked up along with the city. Category:Episodes